Another MWPP story from moi
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: read the title
1. Default Chapter

(A/n- I'm back, back in the world of Harry Potter fan-fiction

(A/n- I'm back, back in the world of Harry Potter fan-fiction. I've been in the X-men world for quite a while. So now I'm going to write another MWPP, well not that much W in it of course. This story probably won't have any of my characters in it, or maybe it will; I haven't decided yet. All I know is that it has almost nothing to do with my other stories, maybe just a little. Oh yeah, I'm making this take place in the late 90's…why? Because it's easier to write and it fits my plot more. One more thing, this is going to be in Sirius's POV, because it's something I've tried to do before and have never achieved. No matter how hard I try I can never write properly in a boy's POV. It's just impossible for me. I've tried before and all of the products of the trying have either been ripped up and burned or deleted and erased. And Sirius is always really hard for me because of my friend Josh. I always want to base how I write Sirius on how Josh acts. To put things simply, Josh is a major pervert, but he and Sirius still have a lot of the same qualities, and so when ever I try to write Sirius he turns into a pervert! Arg! Some times I just feel like making Sirius a pervert just to get it over with. Arg again! And then when I try to write James he turns into my other friend Francisco, who's a violent maniac, but again other than that they've got a lot of the same qualities. And for the life of me I can't write Remus. It's just impossible! So since I don't want to write about Peter and I've already done Lily that narrowed it down to James and Sirius. Well Francisco would probably kill me if I based James off of him, so I picked Sirius, because Josh has never picked up a Harry Potter book in his life and won't care one way or another.

So yeah here I am, back again, and trust me the transition from X-men to Harry Potter is not easy. I've just gotta keep telling my self that Dumbledore is not Professor X, Sirius is not Gambit, Lily is not Jean Grey, Peter is not the Blob (well maybe he is), Remus is not Nightcrawler, James is not Cyclops…)

I absolutely hate being blamed for things that I don't do. It just seems to defeat the purpose of even getting in to trouble for that things that you did do. And this is why James, Remus and I were sitting in my bedroom planning revenge on my sister and her friend. They'd told my mum that we'd been the ones who'd broken the kitchen windows when it had really be them. Now we were all in trouble.

"I say we should put bugs in her jewelry box." Said James grinning.

"That's old, we need something new." I said. "Remus, you have any ideas?"

Remus shrugged looking out the window. "Hey look who's out there."

"Who?" I got up and walked over to the window.

"It's that girl, the one who won't talk to us." James joined us.

"I think her name's Sara, or something like that. She lives behind here right Sirius?"

"Yeah, but she's a snob ignore her, I thought we were doing something." I looked at my two friends who were still staring out of the window.

"I wonder what her deal is. I mean she doesn't even say hello when we pass." Said James.

"Must be home problems." Remus mused. "I know she has a brother. He's 9 a year younger than us. And lets see, she moved here from the US about ten months ago. That's all I can tell you."

The girl now was sitting on a log in a patch of flowers. It wasn't quite clear what she was doing.

"Is she a witch?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess she'll be going to Hogwarts." Answered James. "Probably a Slytherin… oh wait here comes your sister with her friends."

My sister was walking right under my bedroom window. The opportunity was to good to pass up.

"Get me some bugs and a bucket of water fast." I ordered.

James went over to my desk and got my bug collection, which was pretty big. I got a big bucket, and Remus filled it with water.

"Your death is not in vain." I said, poring the jar of bugs into the bucket of water.

"Help me lift it." Said Remus.

James and I helped lift it onto the edge. We aimed it, and poured. The contents of the bucket fell two stories before hitting my sister square in the head, as a bonus it splashed all of her friends too, covering them in an assortment of bugs. They looked up and if looks could kill we'd have been dead and buried.

"You are so dead Sirius!" she screamed up.

"I'll believe it when I feel it Andy." I called laughing.

Remus looked at me. "You know we'd better run, and run fast."

"Agreed." I bolted to the door.

We ran down the servant's staircase that lead into the kitchen. My mum was sitting with James's mum, they looked at us queerly.

"I just heard a scream." Mum said. "Is everything alright?"

"Sure, fine." Said James quickly. "We'll be at our place."

Andy was on the other side of the house searching for us. I saw the girl from the other house coming near.

"It's her." I nudged James.

"Maybe she'll finally talk." I said.

Remus said nothing but looked at her in great interest. "Saraan, her name's Saraan. I've seen her at the hospital."

Remus went to the hospital once every month, twice sometimes. He'd never told James and I why. We'd assumed that he just had some weird illness, but a lot of times common sense told me that it was more than that.

Saraan looked up at us. She was holding a small bouquet of wild flowers. She dropped them when she saw us staring at her so intently.

"Sorry about that." James offered an apology.

She seemed to nod a response.

"You need help?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine." She said, speaking the first words she'd ever spoken to us. She didn't sound happy. "I'll see you in a few weeks Remus." She picked up the last flower and turned around going back to her property.

"You know her personally?" I asked Remus.

"I don't know really." He sounded just as confused as I was. "I-I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just go before Andy finds us."

~

(A/n- ok, I'm not sure if I'm so totally impressed with it. I do have to admit though, out of all my tries to write Sirius this has been the best. He's not too pervertish and he's not incredibly silly or demented (sorry Josh but, you have to admit, you are a sex crazed maniac) any way, now comes the challenge, trying to develop a full plot. I already have an idea. I'm gonna reuse my characters but in different ways, as you can see Saraan's a bit different already, and don't worry this story will end up at Hogwarts. This is really hard, but I just gotta keep my chin up and keep repeating: Dumbledore is not Professor X…)

~

My birthday was on August 3rd. I was the youngest of all of us, but I looked the oldest. James had had his birthday back in May, and Remus's was in June. They'd both gotten acceptance letters to Hogwarts. James was going, Remus wasn't sure. He claimed that he might be going to a smaller school in the States.

On the morning of my birthday I was the first one up. I sat in the kitchen for two hours waiting for the mail owl to arrive. While I was waiting I fixed my self some breakfast. Toast and orange juice. The owl flew into my toast. I eagerly pulled the letters off its leg.

"Bills." I muttered, tossing them aside. "Solicitations, pamphlets, more bills, perfume samples, free books… keep that. Bingo!"

I grabbed a piece of parchment marked with the telltale Hogwarts seal. It broke as I pulled it open. Smoothing it out I read it over and over.

Dear Mr. Sirius Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for your first year. There is also a ticket for the Hogwarts Express that leaves from Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 am, on September 1st at Kings Cross Station, please send a reply no later than August 27th.

Minerva McGonagall-

Deputy Headmistress 

"Mum, dad," I yelled up the stairs. "It's here!"

There was no initial response, so I yelled up again.

"Sirius Polaris Black." I heard Andy's voice. "Shut up and go back to bed! It's 6:00 in the morning."

I walked up the stairs and into her room. she was lying on her stomach with a pillow over her face. I jumped up onto her bed.

"Andy, it's here." I shouted in her ear.

"You little maggot go back to bed!" she growled.

"I'm to awake now." I countered. "You get up."

"Sirius I swear." I saw her hand coming out from under the covers. She reached for her wand that lay on her bed stand.

"You're not allowed to do magic over the holidays." I stuck my tongue out even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"I don't give a damn." She said. "Now get off of me, you're breaking my back."

I rolled off her bed and onto the floor. The bed covers moved, and Andy got out of bed. 

"Go away." She glared at me. "I still haven't forgiven you for the bug incident."

"Sure I'm going to go wake up mom and dad." 

"They're wearing earplugs." Andy shook out her hair. "They figured on this. They probably have some noise deflecting spells up too."

~

"So you're going?" asked James happily.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. "Where else would I go? Durmstrangs? Home of the dark arts. Or maybe Beuxbatons? Home of the prisses and snobs."

"Point taken." James nodded.

"I wonder if Saraan's gotten hers yet." Wondered Remus.

"You've got an absolute fixation with her." I said. "do you like her or something? we can't girls get in the way of our work you know."

"I don't like her. I just think I know her from somewhere, and obviously she knows me. It's kind of weird." He said.

As if on cue Saraan walked down her back walk towards us.

"I think she's got a fixation on us." I muttered. "why's she coming here? She's only talked to us once."

She kept coming to us. She was again holding a bunch of flowers, with a flowered sundress to match..

"Hello." She said finally reaching us.

"Hi." We said together.

There was an awkward silence, until I noticed Saraan looking intently at Remus.

"Do you know him?" I asked pointedly.

"I've seen him around. After all there aren't…" she stopped biting her lip. "Anyway my mom and dad said I should see what goes down around here, you know what there is to do. Well you guys are about the only ones my age around here, so I figured maybe I could hang out with you guys."

"Do you mind getting into trouble?" asked James.

"No." she sighed. "It seems to follow me around anyway."

"How so?" I sensed around her the same thing that I always sensed around Remus when he got ready for his monthly trip to the hospital.

"It, just does. In a lot of forms." It sounded like she was warning us.

"Well then, welcome aboard." Remus shook her hand. The way she looked at Remus was weird. It was like she was trying to tell him something. Remus looked as if he was trying t figure out where exactly he'd seen her before.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" she said breaking her glance away from Remus.

"We," I said importantly. "play jokes."

"Childs play." Saraan laughed. "I play _pranks._"

"There's a difference?" James asked dubiously.

"With pranks you get into more trouble, and have more fun." She explained. "they also make a bigger spectacle than jokes."

We nodded slowly. 

"I can teach you everything you'll ever need to know." she said.

"we already know everything." Said Remus. "we're the kings."

"Meet the queen." Saraan smiled evilly.

~

(A/n- I repeat, this is very hard! Sirius is so hard to write, even though he now lives inside my head.

Sirius: I can't believe you wanted to make me a pervert!

Me: sorry! I'm a girl you're a boy. It's hard to write the opposite sex. And almost all the boys I know are pervs!

Sirius: well the boys you know are stupid, *sticks out tongue*

Me: Hey! *glares* leave my head!

Sirius: Can't, you've got one of the best candy supplies in the world. *pulls out authors favorite flavor of cough drops*

Me: Noooo! Put those back! They are not for you! Those are for me, so I can write.

Sirius: to bad *puts one in his mouth*

Me: Eat one more and, and *tries to think of suitable punishment*

Sirius: hehe

Me: *friend whispers idea in my ear* Ha! eat another one and I'll rip of your balls!

Sirius: *grins* yeah and I bet you'd enjoy it too!

Me: Shut up already!

~

Saraan stuck with us for the remainder of the summer, she also came with us to Diagon Ally, then off to Kings Cross Station. Her parents couldn't come see her off for what Saraan had said to be "job reasons".

"So where do you want to sit?" I asked every one.

"Does it matter?" Remus shrugged. 

"Of course it does." I said. "If we stake claim now, from this year on we'll be able to kick people out."

"Right Sirius." Said James slowly. "You just keep on thinking that."

"How about here." Saraan pointed to the first compartment on the right side of the train.

I turned the knob on the wooden door and stepped back to let it swing open.

"Can't you knock?" asked an annoyed female voice.

We looked in. there were three girls sitting together. One had light red hair and deep green eyes, the other one had dirty blonde hair and an annoyed smile. The third black hair with a hint of green in it, she too wore an annoyed smile.

"Well?" asked the girl with the red hair.

"Sorry, 'bout that." Said Saraan. "We'll go if…"

"No, no." the girl with the black hair said in a hurried way. "we didn't mean that. It's just there was a nasty band of boys in here before. They tried to rough us up a little."

"Oh. We understand." Said James. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure." The blond spoke. "what're your names?"

"That's Saraan, Remus, James, and I'm Sirius." I introduced us.

"Ok, we're Leslie, Lillian, and Maxine. Aka, Less, Lily, and Maxis" she smiled.

Lily had the red hair, Less the dirty blonde and Maxis the black and green. They all looked at us expectantly.

"Well come in and sit down if you will. The trains about to start." Said Maxis.

We sat and the train jolted, pulling out of the station.

"So'd you guys no each other before now?" asked Less.

"we all live in the same area, and we've been friends since we were babies." I answered.

"Basically the same with us." Lily said. "are any of you muggle born?"

"I am, but James's parents raised me." said Remus

"We're both muggle born." Less pointed to herself and Lily. "Maxis' parents are both magical."

"So what house do you want to be in?" asked James.

"Gryffindor." Was the unanimous response from around the compartment.

"Make any trouble?" I asked.

"What sort?" asked Maxis.

"Any sort." Said Remus.

"A bit." She looked upward thinking. "I think the worst Less and I have done purposely would be singeing her brothers hair off. He was bald for weeks before he even grew peach fuzz!"

"James, write that one down." Said Saraan grinning. 

"And what's the worst you've done?" Lily asked.

"Enchanted the kitchen stove so it burnt everything." James shuddered in the memory. "That one sort of backfired on us though, remember Remus?"

"We had to eat at Sirius's house for two weeks, because James's parents couldn't get the curse off of it." Remus looked at me. "Funny Sirius, I remember that prank being your idea too!"

Maxis, Less, and Lily giggled. "I hope you guys don't find the kitchens." Less said laughing.

Just them we were interrupted by the door to the compartment opening. I kind looking witch stood in the corridor with a cart filled with candy.

"Candy any…" before she had a chance to finish Maxis was on her like bears to honey.

"She has a weakness for candy." Less whispered to the rest of us. Sure enough when Maxis stepped away her arms were filled with enough sweets to last 'till Christmas.

"How many cavities do you have?" I asked sarcastically.

"none, never had, never will." She answered shrugging, while the rest of us bought our candy. Soon we were all munching on candy happily, and telling stories of past pranks pulled.

(A/n- well that's the end of part one. Please tell me if you think I should finish it, or if it's awful and I should delete it from my memory.)


	2. Going to Hogwarts

~

A giant of a man, named Hagrid, bought us up to the front of the school. I stood with my friends, and I could tell that we were all scared stiff. A lady came an introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall. She took us into a small corner room and told us to get cleaned up.

"How're we supposed to get cleaned up?" James asked scowling. "we're bloody soaked."

It had started pouring as soon as we stepped off of the train, as if that was our welcoming present. 

Mcgonagall came back a few minutes later and opened a side door that I hadn't noticed was there. Light poured into the little room that we were all crammed into. The door led to the famed great hall. We all gasped as the professor took us in. I shivered a little as I noticed that everyone was staring at us first years. My sister and two brothers were looking intently at James, Remus, and I as if to make sure we got put in Gryffindor.

A smaller professor came out into the middle of the room with a stool. McGonagle put a battered hat on top of it. There was a pause as everyone waited to see what would happen next. A slit in the hat opened and amazingly it cleared its throat. Next it commenced into a song.

(a/n- please insert a song here. I'm not good at making things like this.)

It finished singing and every one clapped.

"Well, then." It said. "Let's get on with the sorting."

Some of the teachers looked amazed that it had said anything after the song, but not McGonagle. She took a scroll out of her robes and pulled it open.

"when I call your name, please came forward and put on the hat." She announced, "Ashley, Samantha."

A tall girl walked forward and sat down on the stool. She pulled the hat down over her head. One second later she jumped about an inch off of the stool. Then the hat yelled,

"Ravenclaw!" 

she got off the stool and walked over to the table. She had to pass the rest of us to get there.

"It talks!" she whispered to all of us as she passed.

"Black, Sirius." 

'Just had to be in alphabetical order' I thought, walking up to the hat. Before putting on the hat, I took a good look at it. It was patched in many places and dusty. I put it on and waited for the voice.

"I've sorted seven generations of Blacks." The hat started up. "But you by far, are the most interesting one. You've a superb mind, and an even better future ahead of you."

'now you can tell the future?' I thought sarcastically.

"I can see it. And for you, it's a good one, though you might not look at it that way when you reach it. But now, about your house. The best choice for you would have to be Gryffindor, unless you have any doubts about it."

'no.'

"Good," the hat then yelled. "GRYFFINDOR"

I took the hat off in a hurry and walked over to sit with my brothers.

"Nice job." Lynx ruffled my already messy hair.

"What'd the hat say to you?" asked Cepheus.

"That's none of your business." Andy said looking sternly at Cepheus.

"I don't care Andy." I stuck my tongue out at her. "it said I had a good mind, and a good future."

Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, she came and sat with me. James, Maxis and Remus joined us later. Less went over to Ravenclaw and Saraan came to Gryffindor. 

"Ahem." We all turned to the head table where an old wizard was standing up trying to get our attention. "Please quiet down." He went on. Pretty soon we all shut up and sat down to listen. "Thank you. I'm Professor Dumbledore. This is my first year as head master, and I'd like to make it a fine one. There fore I have but a few announcements I'd like you to pay close attention to. First off, the Forbidden forest and the whomping willow are off limits to all students, yes Mr. Black even you too."

I looked at Lynx who's eyes were looking up to the ceiling.

"next, we have gained two new professors. Professor Trelany for divination, and Professor Forester for D.A.D.A. Finally, here to stay throughout the school year are five people who are children to three professors. You might encounter them while roaming the halls, please be courteous and let them continue to wherever they may be going with out any harm. Thank you for entertaining these notions. You may now commence in stuffing your faces."

Food appeared in the gold plates before us, and we did indeed commence in stuffing our faces.

"I wonder where all those little kids are." Said Remus when he was finished.

"I'm here." Said a voice. "and I'm not exactly little."

We turned and saw behind us a pink faced boy. He was grinning lopsidedly as I'm known to do some times; his blue eyes looked kind of sad. He looked at us expectantly, like he expected us to say something.

"Well, you asked." He said.

"who are you?" asked Saraan. "I'm Saraan, that's Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and Maxis."

"My name's Peter Pettigrew, actually it's Peter McGonagle, but I took my pa's name." He said hurriedly. "My mum was in circumstances before she got married, but then my pa got killed and…"

"Ok, ok." I held out my hands to stop him. "we didn't need all that. She's got to have some respect from us when she teaches after all."

"How old are you." James asked him. "just a number please."

"I'm nine." He answered. "and three fourths. The old D.A.D.A helped me with that one. He left 'cause…"

Remus gave him a pleading look, and he stopped. This was one hyper kid.

"how much sugar have you had today?" Maxis raised an eyebrow at him.

"My mum doesn't let me eat a lot of sweets."

"Oh, so this is your natural state?" I said sardonically. 

"Sirius!" Lily shot me a look. "and Maxis, you shouldn't be accusing others of to much sugar consumption." 

"Anyway," Peter went on. "I was wondering if I could sit with you guys."

"Sure." Said James, pulling out a chair. Then he said in a whisper, "anything to shut that boy up."

"You boys are the rudest people." Said Lily, glaring. "Peter, just ignore them."

"Lily, stop being such a fart nugget." Muttered James softly, but Lily heard anyway.

"ass-hole." She shot back.

"what's a fart nugget?" Maxis wondered to herself.

"bitch nugget." Said James.

"Fuck ass." Lily scowled.

"Stop!" said Remus. He looked exasperated with the two of them. 

"what's a fart nugget?" Maxis repeated.

"d'know." James shrugged. "I made it up."

"and Fuck ass?" she looked towards Lily.

"My sister's word." She admitted.

~ 

(a/n- what's a fart nugget? I'll have to look it up. anyways, sorry this took so long to upload, but I was having a little trouble with Micro word.

Sirius: I know what a fart nugget is!

Me: Good-bye, Sirius.

Sirius: uh, uh.

Me: *holds up a stick* go fetch boy, fetch!

Sirius: *something clicks inside of his demented brain and he transforms into a dog* woof!

Me: go, fetch!

Sirius: woof! *Runs away after the stick*

Me: Yes, he's gone! I'll close this author's note before he comes back. TTFN: Tata for now!)

~

The next day was a Saturday. We didn't have to start classes until Monday. Remus suggested that him, James and I go to the library to see if there was anything interesting to read. Before we left James grabbed his invisibility cloak for just incase reasons. 

While we were walking down the halls our little hyperactive friend from the night before. He was with two of his other hyper active friends. James groaned softly as they approached us.

"Hi guys." He said brightly. 

"Hello Peter." Remus, James and I chorused dully.

"My friends came up from Hogsmead to visit today." He indicated to the boy and girl walking with him.

"I'm Shelia." Said the girl.

"And I'm Luke." The boy looked even perkier than Peter. "who are you?"

Peter introduced us to his friend. "Where're you guys going?"

"The library." I said while thinking, 'make them go away!'

"Ooo, can we come?" asked Peter.

Remus sighed trying his best to be polite. "Yes, but you have to let us do our work. Ok?"

The three rugrats nodded happily, and skipped with us down the hall. Shelia was the only one who seemed to take life seriously, she wasn't laughing the whole way, and she appeared to be fairly intelligent for her age.

In the library we took a table in the back so Madam Pince wouldn't be breathing down our necks.

"so, what're we here for?" I asked.

"It's was Remus's idea." Said James looking at Remus.

Remus grinned at us. "want to play Russian Roulette?"

"What?" I almost yelled. 

"Shh!" said Shelia seriously. "This is a library!"

"Isn't Russian Roulette the game where you put one bullet in a revolver and then pull the trigger at your head to see if you'll get shot?" James asked incredulously.

"yeah," Remus dug a bag out of his pocket. "But in this one you use Berrie Botts Every Flavored Beans. You need something that turns though." He waved his wand and a poker roulette wheel appeared. The bag was opened and Remus took out ten random beans and placed them on the wheel.

"Watch. Sirius, you can go first." Remus spun the wheel. I got a reddish orangeish colored bean.

"You do know that I hate these things." I eyed the bean with antipathy.

"C'mon." James prodded.

I put the bean in my mouth and started chewing.

Have you ever tasted a ladybug?

Or at least that's what James said it was as he read the chart on the back of the bag…he wouldn't let me look. But from the way it tasted I'm about half-way believing it might have been a ladybug.

James told Peter to go next, he did so obediently, and got a brown bean.

"Chocolate." He said flippantly.

It wasn't chocolate and since I don't know if you've just finished eating I won't tell you what it was. Just remember…it was brown. Remus turned the wheel and came up with a blue one. It was blueberry.

"Why is it the one person who suggested this demented game is the only one who gets a normal flavor?" I asked.

"Luck I guess." He grinned wickedly.

"He rigged it." James murmured.

James didn't even bother spinning the wheel, he just grabbed the most normal colored one and hoped for the best.

"Yuck!" he cried loudly. "It's bile!"

Even Remus, who was laughing, got a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Do you two want any?" I glanced at the two little kids. They shook their heads quickly.

"My mum works in Zonkos." Luke offered as a quick excuse. James, Remus and I snickered lightly.

~

(A/n- weak ending, I know, but I've got more coming, so please stay with me here!)


End file.
